A Loving End
by Drusilla Lolitta
Summary: Before Spike and Drusilla came to Sunnydale in 97, they Sired a young girl in Prague, This is her story, and the end of the world.
1. Default Chapter

* Prague July 24th, 1997 *  
  
Spike smiled taking the last drag from his cigarette and looked to Drusilla who was on his arm staring up at the stars he smiled leaning over he kissed her cheek as they entered a club. Instantly Dru spotted a young girl about 23 and pointed her out to her lover, Spike nodded and left her alone as he approached the unknown girl anxious to feed.  
  
Spinebelle stood laughing with her friends when she saw a couple walk through the club doors, she was astounded by the pair's beauty, the man had brilliant blonde hair and his eyes were so blue they melted her from across the room, and the woman well Spinebelle had never seen someone so mysteriously beautiful in all her life, even in Italy with the throngs of beautiful women, she could think of none to compare to this stranger. She was shocked when she saw the woman point her out to her partner, and she froze when he approached her, and again melted by his eyes.  
  
"Hello." Spikes accent was thick. He eyed the girl with a smile he turned back to Dru with a nod she smiled going to a table in the back. Spinebelle cocked her head, "hello," she was proud feeling comfortable enough with her years of english lessons to respond to this stranger, "Can I help you?" Spike nodded,"You could come have a drink with me." Spinebelle grined widely, " I'd love to but what about that woman you came in with? Won't she get mad?" Spike smiled, "Who Drusilla? No. matter of fact..you like to meet her?" She nodded taking her drink from the bar following Spike to the back where Dru was sitting at a table drinking slowly from her champagne glass. Spike leaned forward kissing her and whispering in her ear, only to be whispered at too.  
  
Spinebelle sat silently smiling in awe of the couple, there was something about them, like she had known then forever, or that she always would, either way it was a feeling that she liked and had never really had before even with her own poor excuse for a family. Spinebelle was the only child of Anthony and Lolitta Montraoli, her father was well known throughout Italy for his photography until he lost his sight, but even before that Spinebelle had never really cared for the man, and her mother, all Spinebelle ever saw of her was the bottom of a pill bottle and some expensive wine. She jumped out of her memories with a yelp and found Drusilla smiling widely at her.  
  
"This is Drusilla," Spike announced as he put his arm around his love. Spinebelle nodded smiling, "Spinebelle Montraoli. Nice to meet you." Dru grinned madly, "Oh Spike I told you she would be here, and isn't she just as wonderful as I told you she would be?" Spike nodded as he took a drink from his bottle. "yes love...perfect, just like." Dru jumped in , "just like the stars told me," she reached out caressing Spinebelle's face and smiled when the girl didn't pull away but merely held the hand against her skin. "You.your skin, its so cold," Spinebelle said sofltly as she felt Dru's had run over her face. "Yes it is isn't it?" Dru cooed. "cold...cold as death but a sweetly comforting death," she grinned as she opened her eyes watching Drusilla's hand pull back slowly and on her face was a look of shock she turned to spike who was watching the crowd dance a few feet away, "Spike.," she leaned over whispering to him which got quite a reaction, "please?" Spike stared at her in disbelief, "Are you sure Dru? I mean you don't have much luck with the siring business luv...look at me.Are you sure this is the one?" Dru nodded wildly, and turned to look at Spinebelle who was listening intently, "Siring?" she inquired, "not to be rude but what are you two talking about?" Spike laughed, "well you see pet, do you believe in Vampires?" Spinebelle nodded, "I believe they exist and have been really misrepresented in movies, why?" Spike smiled with a laugh, "Yes that we have pet, we have." Spinebelle's jaw dropped, "We? You-you're vampires? I knew it, that's why I." she stopped and saw Dru staring at her, "what does that have to do with me?" Spike leaned forward, "well you see, Dru here has taken a liking to you and says that the stars tell her you are supposed to be Sired, or turned by us, that is if you want to, can't make you do it pet." Spinebelle was taken back by this, "you mean, you want to make me a vampire?" She sat back as Spike and Dru both nodded to answer her, "so live forever, drink blood and get some kind of super stength right?" The nodded again, "ok but I cant go out in the day, or eat garlic, well that's a problem I'm Italian I like garlic," Spike laughed, " believe me luv you wont miss it." She laughed, "sounds good to me." Drusilla laughed and looked to Spike, "well that was..easy, uhm Shall we?" The Three got up from their table one girl on each arm of Spike's. Spike smiled staring at the girl the whole way to the hotel, her beauty took him in and wrapped him around her perfectly manicured finger, her long red hair shimmering in the moonlight as it danced across her perfectly tan skin, and those eyes, he didn't think humans could have such a beautiful color in their eyes, that deep lavender staring back at him so full of trust, hope, and the most suprising thing her found there buried deep within was longing, not for something she could have, not for anything she could buy, but for a simple thing, simple release, release from everything she knew, without leaving it behind, a sweet death and beautiful rebirth, it was amazed buy it but it was there none the less and the further they walked the closer she became and the more the longing showed through. He smiled as he opened the door to their room leading the women in, he kissed Dru once more before removing his duster and laying it on the chair as he walked up beside Spinebelle, setting a comforting hand on her shoulder and found it wasn't needed.  
  
Spinebelle sighed a deep sigh of relief as she stood on the balcony watching the sun begin to rise, she felt Dru's ling finger nails against the bare skin of her back and shivered at the delightful touch, she put an arm comfortably around the Vampires waist and watched calmly as her face changed, she reached her hand out and caressed Dru's browline, it was not grotesque or even disturbing, it was comforting, "Mom," she whispered as she smiled feeling spike approach her on the right side she turned to see him, also in vamp face and smiled. When she met them she didn't think they could be more beautiful but watching them this moment she was in total awe and realized she had been holding her breath and took in one more relaxed breath before both sides of her neck were ravaged, the pain was unbearable, but she swam in it, the darkness came quickly before she felt her life draining she smiled closing her eyes and felt herself softly laying on the floor then opened them weakly still smiling she looked up to see both Spike and Drusilla leaning forward their wrists slit the velvety red liquid dripped down to her lips where she had her first taste, before she began to drink happily from both of them as the darkness slowly took over she took her last breath and closed her eyes feeling the most peaceful feeling she thought was ever possible as she slept. 


	2. A Loving End II

* Prague July 24th, 1997 *  
  
Spike smiled taking the last drag from his cigarette and looked to Drusilla who was on his arm staring up at the stars he smiled leaning over he kissed her cheek as they entered a club. Instantly Dru spotted a young girl about 23 and pointed her out to her lover, Spike nodded and left her alone as he approached the unknown girl anxious to feed.  
  
Spinebelle stood laughing with her friends when she saw a couple walk through the club doors, she was astounded by the pair's beauty, the man had brilliant blonde hair and his eyes were so blue they melted her from across the room, and the woman well Spinebelle had never seen someone so mysteriously beautiful in all her life, even in Italy with the throngs of beautiful women, she could think of none to compare to this stranger. She was shocked when she saw the woman point her out to her partner, and she froze when he approached her, and again melted by his eyes.  
  
"Hello." Spikes accent was thick. He eyed the girl with a smile he turned back to Dru with a nod she smiled going to a table in the back. Spinebelle cocked her head, "hello," she was proud feeling comfortable enough with her years of english lessons to respond to this stranger, "Can I help you?" Spike nodded,"You could come have a drink with me." Spinebelle grined widely, " I'd love to but what about that woman you came in with? Won't she get mad?" Spike smiled, "Who Drusilla? No. matter of fact..you like to meet her?" She nodded taking her drink from the bar following Spike to the back where Dru was sitting at a table drinking slowly from her champagne glass. Spike leaned forward kissing her and whispering in her ear, only to be whispered at too.  
  
Spinebelle sat silently smiling in awe of the couple, there was something about them, like she had known then forever, or that she always would, either way it was a feeling that she liked and had never really had before even with her own poor excuse for a family. Spinebelle was the only child of Anthony and Lolitta Montraoli, her father was well known throughout Italy for his photography until he lost his sight, but even before that Spinebelle had never really cared for the man, and her mother, all Spinebelle ever saw of her was the bottom of a pill bottle and some expensive wine. She jumped out of her memories with a yelp and found Drusilla smiling widely at her.  
  
"This is Drusilla," Spike announced as he put his arm around his love. Spinebelle nodded smiling, "Spinebelle Montraoli. Nice to meet you." Dru grinned madly, "Oh Spike I told you she would be here, and isn't she just as wonderful as I told you she would be?" Spike nodded as he took a drink from his bottle. "yes love...perfect, just like." Dru jumped in , "just like the stars told me," she reached out caressing Spinebelle's face and smiled when the girl didn't pull away but merely held the hand against her skin. "You.your skin, its so cold," Spinebelle said sofltly as she felt Dru's had run over her face. "Yes it is isn't it?" Dru cooed. "cold...cold as death but a sweetly comforting death," she grinned as she opened her eyes watching Drusilla's hand pull back slowly and on her face was a look of shock she turned to spike who was watching the crowd dance a few feet away, "Spike.," she leaned over whispering to him which got quite a reaction, "please?" Spike stared at her in disbelief, "Are you sure Dru? I mean you don't have much luck with the siring business luv...look at me.Are you sure this is the one?" Dru nodded wildly, and turned to look at Spinebelle who was listening intently, "Siring?" she inquired, "not to be rude but what are you two talking about?" Spike laughed, "well you see pet, do you believe in Vampires?" Spinebelle nodded, "I believe they exist and have been really misrepresented in movies, why?" Spike smiled with a laugh, "Yes that we have pet, we have." Spinebelle's jaw dropped, "We? You-you're vampires? I knew it, that's why I." she stopped and saw Dru staring at her, "what does that have to do with me?" Spike leaned forward, "well you see, Dru here has taken a liking to you and says that the stars tell her you are supposed to be Sired, or turned by us, that is if you want to, can't make you do it pet." Spinebelle was taken back by this, "you mean, you want to make me a vampire?" She sat back as Spike and Dru both nodded to answer her, "so live forever, drink blood and get some kind of super stength right?" The nodded again, "ok but I cant go out in the day, or eat garlic, well that's a problem I'm Italian I like garlic," Spike laughed, " believe me luv you wont miss it." She laughed, "sounds good to me." Drusilla laughed and looked to Spike, "well that was..easy, uhm Shall we?" The Three got up from their table one girl on each arm of Spike's. Spike smiled staring at the girl the whole way to the hotel, her beauty took him in and wrapped him around her perfectly manicured finger, her long red hair shimmering in the moonlight as it danced across her perfectly tan skin, and those eyes, he didn't think humans could have such a beautiful color in their eyes, that deep lavender staring back at him so full of trust, hope, and the most suprising thing her found there buried deep within was longing, not for something she could have, not for anything she could buy, but for a simple thing, simple release, release from everything she knew, without leaving it behind, a sweet death and beautiful rebirth, it was amazed buy it but it was there none the less and the further they walked the closer she became and the more the longing showed through. He smiled as he opened the door to their room leading the women in, he kissed Dru once more before removing his duster and laying it on the chair as he walked up beside Spinebelle, setting a comforting hand on her shoulder and found it wasn't needed.  
  
Spinebelle sighed a deep sigh of relief as she stood on the balcony watching the sun begin to rise, she felt Dru's ling finger nails against the bare skin of her back and shivered at the delightful touch, she put an arm comfortably around the Vampires waist and watched calmly as her face changed, she reached her hand out and caressed Dru's browline, it was not grotesque or even disturbing, it was comforting, "Mom," she whispered as she smiled feeling spike approach her on the right side she turned to see him, also in vamp face and smiled. When she met them she didn't think they could be more beautiful but watching them this moment she was in total awe and realized she had been holding her breath and took in one more relaxed breath before both sides of her neck were ravaged, the pain was unbearable, but she swam in it, the darkness came quickly before she felt her life draining she smiled closing her eyes and felt herself softly laying on the floor then opened them weakly still smiling she looked up to see both Spike and Drusilla leaning forward their wrists slit the velvety red liquid dripped down to her lips where she had her first taste, before she began to drink happily from both of them as the darkness slowly took over she took her last breath and closed her eyes feeling the most peaceful feeling she thought was ever possible as she slept. 


	3. A Loving End III

* Prague August 29th, 1997 *  
  
The three vampires ran wildly down the street. Spike was ahead of the girls by a few lengths until her heard the scream, "DRU!" He spun around to find Drusilla being beaten by the mob, he vamped and was on the mob in an instant he snapped necks and threw the attackers like they were nothing, He saw another set of hands reaching with his and looked to find Spinebelle in demon face growling tearing the throat from one of the members of the mob which made all but a couple of the remaining people run, Spike threw them against the wall knocking them unconscious or crushing their skulls he wasn't sure nor did he care, they were hurting his love, "Dru.Dru pet are you alright?" He looked down to her beaten body and lifted her in his arms his vampire face was melted by the tears that came streaming down his cheeks, soft water pieces invading the sharp ridges that made his face. "Oh my god," Spinebelle looked at Dru's limp body hanging in his arms and began to cry too. They quickly made their way back to the hotel where Spike threw himself and Spinebelle into a huge stack of books he had delivered, trying to find a cure for Dru, something to make her strong again, her cuts and bruises had healed in a matter of days, but she was still as weak as a child and that was no way for Spikes Queen to be.  
  
* September 26th, 1997 * Three weeks passed before they even found something remotely helpful, then one day Spike had fallen asleep in front of the fire place and was awoken by a scream. "SPIKE! I found it!" Spinebelle jumped over the table to him shoving the book at him. He looked at it and groaned reading the passage he stood hugged her tightly kissing her forehead. "Good now all we need is Her sire." Spinebelle frowned, we don't know who her sire is?" Spike shook his head, " we know him.oh hell do we know him, Angelus, or Angel. Which ever he happens to be now, is Drusilla's Sire." She nodded, "Oh.." He nodded back, " I guess we'll just bring him to us then won't we?" He picked up the phone and walked to the other room speaking softly before he returned hanging up he phone he hugged her and smiled, "you should get some rest tomorrow is going to be rough," he gave a faint smile as he kissed her lips and walked to the bed he and Dru shared closing the door behind him he climbed into bed and woke Dru with a smile, "were going to see Angel luv, would you like that? And we'll make things all better alright?" He got a weak nod and a smile before he began to pack their things. "Spike." her voice was frail and broken, "Is she coming?" Spike shook his head, " no luv she can't come, she's not ready to meet Angel or a slayer not yet." Dru nodded before falling back to sleep seeing the pain in his face as his statement, she knew he loved Spinebelle and loved having as much of a family as he did and she knew that leaving her behind meant never talking about her, and dealing with Spikes broken heart for a long time. But she wasn't in the condition to fight his decision so she left it at that, and felt her heart crack as she looked into his eyes before falling asleep once again. 


	4. A Loving End IV

* September 27thth, 1997 *  
  
Spinebelle awoke as the sun we beginning to set and smiled feeling better about the day than she had in three weeks, they had a cure for Dru and she couldn't wait. She opened the door to the other bed room and froze finding it empty except for Spinebelle's things and a necklace and letter from Spike. She cried as she read it;  
  
** Dearest Spinebelle,  
  
It's been a long time since I have written anything, especially something like this so forgive me. We had to leave, we had to go to Angel, don't try to find us, it won't help, you aren't ready to meet him or a slayer, so please for Dru's sake as well as yours, stay away. We love you, you do know this, you are the child that neither of us could have ever had, and the short time we had to share with you was a beautiful experience, I would never trade for anything. It broke her heart when I told her where we were going, and that you couldn't come, but she understood, and so should you. This necklace I have had for many, many years, it belonged to my first love back when I was human, her name was Cicily, evil bitch, but I want you to have it, I know it wont replace anything or help what you must be feeling but keep it and wear it and hold it dear knowing that you are a part of our lives even when were apart. You have made forever seem like mere seconds, and without you it will drag on. There is a box in the closet for you do not open it until you decide to leave Prague. I also left my journals, keep them safe and learn from them what I couldn't. Take care.  
  
Love Always, Spike & Drusilla **  
  
She slipped the necklace on and held it in her palm tightly cutting herself she watched the cold blood run onto the carpet mixing with her tears. Slowly she let go and sighed wiping her face she licked the cuts clean and set on the bed next to the box of Journals and opened the first one and began reading, holding on tightly to the memory of her Sires...her parents.her loves. 


	5. A Loving End V

* Westbury, England November 14th, 2009 *  
  
Spinebelle walked cautiously down the streets of Westbury, England her senses aware of every movement around her. Her dress flowing in the breeze as she walked she glanced up at the stars over head it was a beautiful night she smiled remebering the nights like this spent with Spike and Dru she caressed the tattoo on her right arm. it always seemed to comfort her when she was upset. She walked on looking at the stars watching the people pass totally oblivious to her presence the fact that she could snap their necks or bleed them dry, or play one of the many games the master vamp pair had taught her before they left prague so many years ago... she repeated the words on her arm and sighed, "Cammino questo limite di mondo dall'amore, avvolto nelle spine," (i walk through this world bound by love, wrapped in thorns), she ran her fingers through her shimmering red hair and looked down the street through her bright lavender eyes she spotted a sign for a local pub and went inside ordering a drink and heading to the back smiling drinking her wine relaxing as a new vision took her over she watched as the scene unfolded before her eyes and smiled as she was released she drank her wine happily deciding to head for sunnydale the next day. She sat back folded her arms and as she watched the people pass by the couples hand in hand, she remembered Drusilla and spike, before that little blonde slayer came into the picture, before the mob nearly killed her Sire, back to the pleasant days when here life really began, she remembered her first kill how proud they were and how much she loved it and growled deep inside even now feeling the pure joy of a victim crying out for mercy in your arms knowing full and well you hold this humans life in your hands, it was a good feeling and she thrived off of that, and loved the thrill of the chase, and the god like power being the top of the food chain gave her, she lived for the thirst, for the hunger.and longed for that urge to kill, to destroy the light in her victims eyes as she felt their blood running happily down her throat. She grinned at the thought as she walked back down the street.  
  
* Sunnydale November, 25th 2009 * She smiled as she watched the land speed beneath the plane she watched out the window her journal open before her she had gotten the seat next to her as well so she had a few other books spread out next to her, the child that was sitting there was easy enough to scare, she smiled in satisfaction as she heard the announcement they were landing in Sunnydale, she had opted to not fly through LA since shed rather avoid Angel if she could, plus she just wanted to get there and be done she didn't care much for flying...she closed her eyes holding her sketching pencil firmly over her new blank page as she let another vision come over her, she smiled as she opened her eyes seeing the drawing that was now on the page before her, she closed the book and grabbed her bags following the other passengers off the plane and made her way out of the air port further into the town she made her way down a darkened alley meeting a few new vamps with a growl they backed off she walked into the first hotel she found and got a room then made her way to the local club she had heard some locals talking about, she walked into the bronze with a grin she sat at the bar watching the people drinking her wine she could feel the power in the ground beneath her...she loved it, "this is going to be.soo much fun."  
  
Feeling the thud thud thud of the hearts beating around her she grinned licking her fangs feeling the urge to kill them all she laughed, "Spike would have been so proud," she stood finishing her drink she headed to the dance floor grabbing a young man dancing with him closely running her hands through her perfect hair batting her bright lavender eyes drawing him in she kissed him deeply before pulling him back to the corner and out the door she threw him against the wall which gained a laugh from the boy she growled running her hands over the boy before she dove into full vamp face and tore his throat out drinking his blood happily she tossed his body aside and cleaned her self up before she headed back in taking her seat at the bar with a new glass of wine. Where she stayed watching the crowd, and feeling out the demons with a grin before heading back to her hotel room where she crawled into bed and fell asleep with the rising sun reading yet another volume in Spike's journals.  
  
* New York March 5th, 1977 *  
  
** Killed me a second slayer tonight, tough one she was, cunning, resourceful, not all business like the first. Could have danced with this one all night. I love that look they get in their eyes right before you bleed them dry. This one.I snapped her neck, such a sweet sound, but in her eyes there was a glimmer, a longing, for death. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Yea I'd say I had a real good day. ** 


	6. A Loving End VI

* Sunnydale, November 26th, 2009 *  
  
Spinebelle turned over clutching the book to her chest, it was at least the 100th time she had read this volume in particular, but there was such poetry in the way he wrote, she missed him and smiled picturing spike snapping the neck of a slayer, of any human, he was after all the big bad, and come hell or high water she was going to prove to the world that they didn't deserve to live if he was going to be taken from her.  
  
Today was the day she was going to explore the town, to get her bearings and start the downward spiral to the end of the world. She grinned wildly as she got dressed slipping in to a pair of tight blue jeans and a cut off white shirt and smiling as she pulled the long leather duster from the box in her bag, she sniffed it breathing deeply, she cherished this coat since she got it in the mail a few years back from Spike, which had been the only thing shed heard from or about him since he left 12 years earlier. She slid the coat on and pulled it tightly around her with a smile she fixed her hair and left the room picking up the keys to the car she had rented and had delivered this afternoon, the delivery boy was quite the treat, she smiled still tasting his blood in her mouth as she closed the door and climbed into the car with a groan she was tempted to go to LA and find Spike's Desoto, but decided it was pointless, and wouldn't go to LA until she knew Angel's miserable life was going to end.again, along with that wreched Slayer.  
  
* Sunnydale, November 27th, 2009 (morning) *  
  
Buffy stood in her bed room getting dressed, she pulls on a sweater and some sweats with a smile she glances in the mirror as she pulls her hair up she makes her way down to the kitchen and calls, "Hey you.making breakfast? Can I have those little sausage thingys you make? Pwease?" She heads to the living room picking up the paper with a smile sees no murders on the front page and nods making her way back to the kitchen she sits down the paper in front of her face and lowers it looking at spike who is leaning back on the counter in front of the sink smiling as he drinks coffee, "what?" Buffy frowns, " your not making breakfast?" He shakes his head, " me cook? Luv have YOU gone insane?" She pouts and takes the coffee he hands her and drinks, "oo mocha..you are forgiven." He nods walking around the counter he kisses her forehead and goes to the living room leaving Buffy alone. He sits on the couch in his sweats and turns the tv on watching the news and drops the cup as it shatters on the table he freezes. Buffy runs into the room hearing the noise, "Spike? Whats wrong whats." she looks to the tv and sees the report that twelve men were found dead with severe neck trama, "oh god." Spike sits frozen then lowers his head as he sees a familiar face in the back ground of the reporter, "spinebelle." buffy gives him a odd look, "what? You ok? Please tell me your not nuts again.." Spike shook his head and stood going upstairs picking up the phone, "Drusilla? She's here."  
  
* November 27th, 2009 (nitefall) *  
  
There was a loud crashing sound that woke Spinebelle and found Buffy standing in her room she jumped from bed with a grin, "Slayer, wondered if you had gotten my gift or not." Buffy smiled leaning back on her heals, " What do you want?" Spinebelle's face went from amused to pure animalistic hatred in an instant, "I want something I can never have, something that you stole from me, something you killed in far more ways than one." Buffy was lost and her face showed it, "excuse me? I didn't take anything from you I don't even know who you are or what your problem is coming to my town and massacring 12 people, far as im concerned you can go to hell," Buffy jumped at her only to hit the ground loudly she moaned as she turned over seeing Spinebelle in the same place buffy was standing before, "how the hell?" She stood and glared at the vampire who looked as if she hadn't moved an inch. "now if you don't mind .Buffy I have things to do so would you mind," she opened the door signaling for her to leave and buffy stood walking toward her and standing in the doorway, "your dust your ass is mine I swear," and she was gone as Spinebelle closed the door she laughed, then stood wondering for a second as something came flooding to her, she sniffed the air, "spike, she smells like spike," she growled as she got dressed her senses all in high gear, she stood staring at her clothes wanting to wear spikes jacket with a smile she slid into Drusilla's white dress and a pair of jeans tucking the dress in she looked into the mirror and shook her head as she pulled on a black fitted shirt and smiled putting on her make up, she loved her reflection and grinned as she pulled the jacket back on taking in the scent deeply she walked out the door and made her way drivig down the street she walked through the cemetary finding the crypt she was searching for she opened the door and kade her way in side finding it empty, save for a few pieces of furniture, the whole place smelled of spike and she swam in it, making her way down the ladder she began looking around ad found a small doorway hidden in the wall behind an old truck full of, robot parts, she cocked her eyebrow and shrugged it off pushing the trunk away she pulled the door open and crawled inside and was amazed as she looked around, the walls were covered with drawings, paintings, and a few other things, all of Drusilla and herself, some with spike, she pulled the drawings from the wall slowly putting them into a large envelope she found and made her way out of the room climbing the ladder she heard a voice up stairs and froze hearing a familiar voice she climbed up peeking her head out she saw him, the tall brunette in her visions and grinned as he sat on the couch sighing she climbed out of the hole and casually made her way to the door. "Hey who are you?" Xander stood suddenly looking the girl in the eyes. "Spinebelle..Xander right?" He nods, "how did you know?" She smiled opening the door, "im magic," she laughed as she left holding the envelope close. Xander jumped up following her, "magic? Ok what ever how did you know my name?" Spinebelle stopped and smiled at him, "ive seen you, in my visions, and you..are going to help me end the world." Xander laughed, "why would I do that?" She turned on her heels walking off, "Because you want to, you don't want to live forever and.."she smiled, "you are going to fall in love with me." Xander smiled, "uhm.right ok what ever I'll help but as far as love goes no thanks maam." He followed her to the car and got in next to her, "how did you know I was a vamp?" She looked at him like a mother scolding her child, "my.parents taught me well. That and your eyes are dead." With a mutual nod and smile they drove down the road back to the hotel where the sun was already rising. Spinebelle curled up in the bed as Xander slept next to her soundly she opened the journal she found with the drawnings and began reading.  
  
* Sunnydale, California September 30th, 1997 *  
  
**Well we're here, Dru is still weak. It's so Strange not having Spinebelle around, I miss her so much, but I cant say anything, don't need this slayer or Angel knowing the big bad's got a weakness. Theres this, annointed one here, don't like him much, he's a child, just as soon snap his neck than listen to him give orders. Dru doesn't want to talk, all she says is she misses Prague, I know whats wrong with her, and I cant do a bloody thing about it, Spinebelle is in Prague, and we arent, I know we're never going to see her again, so I've sent someone to watch over her and let me know how she is, and to make sure she does not find out what happens to me or drusilla, no matter what. Though shes a smart girl, she will find out eventually just hope it is years from now. **  
  
She sat stunned at the words, "They came here? I knew Michale was there for more than he copped to," she sighed closing the book and going to sleep. As she slept she had a vision, not a dream a vision, she'd stopped dreaming years ago, she watched as a small child played in the park as the sun was setting and in the distance there was a familiar face, she couldn't place it but it was familiar, then the slayer was there, and it was clear, Spike walked from the bushes to hug her and smiled as he saw a younger girl, the slayers sister, she began t cry watching the scene, "spike is dead," she thought, then all three of them turned to her and grinned suddenly they were right in front of her, Spike leaned forward, "I'm so sorry, but you cant end something I've fought so long to keep." Then he stabbed her through the heart with a stake. Spinebelle awoke screaming. 


	7. A Loving End VII

* December 10th, 2009 (morning) *  
  
Spike sat in the living room staring at his feet and looks up to Drusilla, who looks at him with a genuinely caring look on her face, "Oh spike, it will all be ok just wait and see, you will stop her and things will all be fine, you will have your little girl back once more and you will be ok you'll see the stars tell me." Spike sighed then turned hearing buffys voice, "What is she talking about? Little girl? Spike what aren't you telling me??" Dru looked to her no emotion on her face, and Spike spoke, "nothing luv, alright something but I can't tell you, because she can't know im alive.well bloody hell, sit down." Buffy sat down and he explained everything to her, from siring Spinebelle to her thinking he was dust, and brought her up to date with Spinebelle's intentions, "so she is going to end the world because she believes we are dead, because I did not want her to know I had a soul, it would have crushed her even more, she can blame anyone else for my death but to have to blame me, it would have crushed her." Buffy sighed, "ok so your love childe is going to destroy the earth because you didn't want her to come after you for getting a soul.oh and she hates me." Spike and Dru both nod, "oh god.why didn't I retire when I had the chance?" 


End file.
